Meant to be
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: 'So beautiful', he thought. As he watched her in a clearing of the forbidden forest.....


Author Name: Gabrielle Alan   
Name: Meant to be  
Summary: 'So beautiful', he thought. As he watched her in a clearing of the forbidden forest.....  
Rating: PG  
Email: gabrielle_alan@hotmail.com   
  
A/N: All I own are my dreams…. I'm re-loading this chapter because I just realized it was hard to read.   
  
'So beautiful', he thought. As he watched her in a clearing of the forbidden forest. Her fiery hair, now down to the middle of her back, flowed in waves, free in the wind. With eyes closed and her arms spread as if she were embracing the wind, she let the wind rush over her body. How he wished he was the wind at that moment, so that he too could flow between those silky arms and through her tangled curls of fire.  
  
He wanted so badly to go up to her, but she was a goddess, and he, nothing but a rich little brat. He knew that even if he befriended her, she would never be his. He knew that the Weasleys planed to marry her off to Potter when she came of age. He felt a pang of sorrow for her; he had watched her the past year and knew that the love she had for him had been replaced with that of a love of a brother. She knew nothing about the arrangement her parents had cooked up that would chain her forever to a man she saw as a brother.   
  
He wished he were anyone but 'Draco Malfoy'; that name how he despised it. He gazed longingly at his fire faerie, than abruptly turned away and stalked silently away. 'If only', he wishfully thought ' If I'd had been born into another family, one without a hated name and one that wasn't associated with the Dark Lord.' He knew his father was a Death Eater, Lucius had never hidden that fact from his family, and his father bore the Dark Lord's mark with pride.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up; Her eyes snapped open. She knew he had been watching her. Whenever he was near she felt it deep inside, like some how they were connected, in what way she had yet to discover.   
  
He awoke in a cold sweat, something was wrong. He tried to go back asleep, but this nagging he felt would not go away. He tossed and turned the rest on the night.   
  
At the same moment on the other side of the school, high above in the Gryffindor tower, she awoke, dread written on her face. Something had happened. She lay back down, but could not sleep.  
  
The next morning it came, a letter. It flew in on an owl, with the markings of The Ministry of Magic on it. It flew to him, he knew what was in that envelope was what had caused his early rise. As he began to open the letter, he felt someone watching him. He knew with looking up it was her. Than it was gone, she had turned back around. The seal was broken, and he pulled the parchment out.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a wave of pain and grief so high that she nearly fell over, she had to place her head on the table to steady herself. A tear slipped from her eye. She quickly turned and saw him running out the door. She knew she had to follow. She quickly grabbed her book, and so not to draw attention made her way to the door slowly. After she was out she ran, with that strange connection leading her right to him.   
  
He ran he had to get away so know one saw him. A memory, of his father 'Malfoys don't cry' he had shouted before smacking him across the face, 'crying is a weakness and no son of mine will be weak' again he smacks him. His mum comes 'don't be so hard on him, Lucius', his father refuses to listen his mum grabs his hand screaming for him to stop. Lucius than attacks her. He runs harder, he knows she is following her. He gets to the clearing, and collapses on the lush grass. He draws his knees up to cover his already tear-soaked face.   
  
She stopped at the edge of the clearing, trying to figure out why his memory was within her mind. She then slowly walked up to him, and sat next to him.   
He looked up at here.  
  
Her eyes met his and locked  
  
Neither spoke a word, they just sat there looking into each other's eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, warmth and joy came over him. His tears stop as he looked into her mind. He saw Her and her brothers running around in a wood. One of her brothers picked her up and swung her around while she screamed with laughter. Another brother came up and started tickling her, soon all her brothers were there and it had turned into a giant tickle-fest.   
  
A small tearful smile reached his lips.  
  
It was returned by a soft smile from her.  
  
He leaned forward and places a soft, but passionate kiss on her cherry lips. Something he has wanted to do for a year now.   
  
He was sure that somewhere his mum was looking down with pride. His mum always said to follow his heart.  
  
She then felt another alien memory coming; it was of his mum, face filled with laughter, has she pushed a little silver hared boy on a swing.  
  
She smiled and knew that everything would be okay, she would help him through this.  
  
Their lips met, and something flared inside both of them, somehow they both knew that this was meant to be.   
  
A/N: I need some feed back, should I continue the story? And If I do should it be written in the same style? 


End file.
